I've loved you for a thousand years
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Recueil de courts textes (pas des drabbles, mais pas beaucoup plus longs). Tranches de vie de Thor et Loki. - "Thor était l'aîné des deux frères, il avait deux ans de plus que Loki. Et il prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux." (cf. texte 1)
1. Texte 1

**Titre :** _I've loved you for a thousand years_ (vient des paroles de la chanson _A Thousand Years_ de Christina Perri – non, je ne suis pas fan de _Twilight_, mais je suis tombée par hasard sur la chanson et je la trouve magnifique * cœur *)

**Univers :** Thor

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** variable, mais pour généraliser je vais mettre T

**Personnages :** Thor & Loki (attention, il y aura quelques Thorki / ThunderFrost)

**Genres :** Romance / Family

**Résumé :** Recueil de courts textes (pas des drabbles, mais pas beaucoup plus longs). Tranches de vie de Thor et Loki.

* * *

_**1 ~ Premiers pas**_

Thor était l'aîné des deux frères, il avait deux ans de plus que Loki. Et il prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. Lorsque Sif ou Volstagg se moquaient du bébé Loki, beaucoup plus petit et chétif que Thor au même âge, ce dernier n'hésitait pas à venger cet _affront_ en usant de ses poings.

Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à jouer avec son petit frère, et parfois lui racontait des histoires pour l'endormir.

Alors lorsque Loki fut en âge de faire ses premiers pas, Thor se donna pour mission de l'aider.

Tout d'abord, il fallait que le bout de chou puisse se tenir debout sans que le petit dieu du tonnerre ne l'aide. Après quelques jours à s'exercer, c'est un Loki tout souriant et tout fier qui montra ses progrès à Odin et à Frigga.

Puis vint ensuite la marche en elle-même. Quelques bonnes gamelles plus tard, le bébé parvenait à faire quelques pas presque tout seul. Thor était toujours derrière lui pour le rattraper si jamais Loki tombait.

Leurs parents étaient vraiment contents du lien puissant qui unissait les deux frères. Ils espéraient qu'il ne se briserait jamais.

Un soir, Frigga entra doucement dans la salle de jeux des deux petits princes et regarda en souriant un bébé Loki gazouillant qui poursuivait Thor dans la pièce. Le plus grand des deux finit par laisser le plus jeune le rattraper, et ils roulèrent sur le sol en riant aux éclats.

* * *

**Petit commentaire :** J'ai donc entamé un nouveau recueil, mais cette fois-ci sur Thor et Loki. Concernant ce premier texte, j'espère que vous penserez autant que moi que c'est mignon tout plein. =D

* * *

(Écrit le 21 avril 2014.)

* * *

**Le deuxième sera normalement mis en ligne mercredi prochain. Oui normalement, car j'ai déjà une journée de retard par rapport à mon planning pour celui-ci. * honteuse * Pour ma défense, je suis en vacances, na ! xD**

**A la semaine prochaine ! =D**


	2. Texte 2

**Titre :** _I've loved you for a thousand years_

**Univers :** Thor

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** variable, mais pour généraliser je vais mettre T

**Personnages :** Thor & Loki (attention, il y aura quelques Thorki / ThunderFrost)

**Genres :** Romance / Family

**Résumé :** Recueil de courts textes (pas des drabbles, mais pas beaucoup plus longs). Tranches de vie de Thor et Loki.

* * *

_**2 ~ Tempête**_

La tempête faisait rage sur Asgard. Le vent soufflait en puissantes rafales, la pluie tombait tellement drue que la visibilité était quasiment nulle, le tonnerre grondait dans les nuages, et les éclairs zébrant le ciel illuminaient la nuit noire.

Le petit Loki était terrorisé. La tempête lui faisait peur, et il n'avait jamais aimé l'orage. Il était roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, tremblotant, les yeux grands ouverts, et espérant que l'orage allait bientôt cesser.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement, et une petite silhouette s'approcha du lit du plus jeune des princes d'Asgard. C'était Thor, venu s'assurer que son petit frère allait bien. L'aîné savait que Loki avait peur des orages.

- Loki, c'est moi, souffla Thor. Tout va bien ?

- Non, j'ai peur, lui répondit une petite voix, étouffée par les couvertures.

- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi le temps que l'orage passe ? proposa gentiment le blond.

- Oui, s'il te plaît grand frère.

Alors Thor se glissa entre les draps. Il attrapa Loki et le serra doucement contre lui. Loki le laissa faire et, rassuré par la présence de Thor, finit par s'endormir.

* * *

**Petit commentaire :** Ouip, ils sont trop mignons. =D

* * *

(Écrit le 21 avril 2014.)

* * *

**Et voilà, encore un petit texte tout mignon. ;P**

**Pour répondre aux reviews : _Lawnon__, j'espère que mes idées continueront d'être bonnes pendant un petit moment, ça m'ennuierait de ne poster que deux textes. xD Oui, c'est sûr que ça change de tous ces combats entre les deux frères, il faut bien qu'ils se posent de temps en temps. =) Comme tu le dis si bien, le calme avant la tempête. Merci beaucoup, et j'espère lire une autre de tes reviews le plus tôt possible. =D_**

**_Mawenn35, ton souhait vient juste d'être exaucé. =D_**

**_Il n'y a pas de quoi caroleanne. =)_**

**Je n'ai pas encore écrit les prochains textes, mais ça risque de ne pas tarder, donc si le troisième texte n'est pas publié mercredi prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas parce que je vous ai oubliés mais parce que je n'aurais pas eu le temps.**

**A très bientôt !**


	3. Texte 3

**Titre :** _I've loved you for a thousand years_

**Univers :** Thor

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** variable, mais pour généraliser je vais mettre T

**Personnages :** Thor & Loki (attention, il y aura quelques Thorki / ThunderFrost)

**Genres :** Romance / Family

**Résumé :** Recueil de courts textes (pas des drabbles, mais pas beaucoup plus longs). Tranches de vie de Thor et Loki.

* * *

_**3 ~ Première neige**_

Il était plutôt rare de voir un flocon tomber au royaume d'Asgard, le climat y étant tempéré. La neige était normalement visible uniquement sur Jotunheim, le royaume des Géants des Glaces.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, le palais s'éveilla sous une épaisse couche de poudreuse.

Thor et Loki, les deux jeunes princes, se précipitèrent à la fenêtre dès leur réveil, enthousiasmés par cette situation qui leur était totalement inédite.

Ce matin-là, ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller et de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, sous le regard amusé de Frigga, leur mère.

Ils passèrent presque toute la journée dehors, emmitouflés dans plusieurs couches de vêtements chauds, à constuire trois gigantesques bonshommes de neige, et ils terminèrent leurs jeux par une bataille de boules de neige, que Loki, contre toute attente, remporta. Les deux frères rentrèrent frigorifiés, mais heureux de cette journée passée dans la neige.

* * *

(Écrit le 20 mai 2014. Amélioré le 21 mai 2014.)

* * *

**Petit commentaire de l'auteur :** C'est en retapant à l'ordi ce que j'avais écrit que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais omis le fait (je suis la reine des gourdes, mais là franchement je pense que j'ai mérité la super récompense '…') que Loki est un Jotun, et que donc il devient bleu au contact du froid et qu'il ne le craint pas.

Mais s'il vous plaît, on va dire que ce n'est pas bien grave pour une fois, hein ? ;D Je me rattraperai en écrivant sur la première transformation de Loki en Jotun, promis. ;P


End file.
